


The Bridge to Forever After

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir stared at her hand that had let the most precious thing to her go. It had all just slipped through her fingers, but she was determined to fix it all, and to get her true love back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bridge to Forever After

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! I finally finished this one-shot after procrastinating for the past 2 weeks. Well, I’ve also been kinda busy with school which is surprising for me because I don’t give a rat’s ass about school. Anyway! This idea came to me while in the shower, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Ymir exhaled slowly, sending a string of steamy breath out of her mouth. It joined the rest of the fog and moisture on the glass of the shower door. She breathed calmly again and turned, placed a strong hand against the wet glass and clenched it into a fist. There was a handprint against the surface when she removed her hand, and Ymir stared at it with intensity.

She had once held something precious in that hand, and then she had let it go.

She unclenched her hand and once more placed it against the steam coated glass. The bathroom was only semi-visible through the glass since the water pouring out and covering Ymir’s body was purely hot.

“Fuck!” Ymir exclaimed hotly and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She removed her teeth from her lip and ignored the trail of blood leaking down her chin and dripping onto her chest. “Fuck.”

Ymir removed her hands from the glass in case she suddenly lashed out and punched through the glass again. She finished up in the shower, cleaned the blood and stepped out of the bathroom. The brunette changed into a pair of light grey jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. After pushing the sleeves up to her elbows she ran a brush through her hair and threw it onto the bed.

Ymir headed to the front door, grabbing her jacket on the way out and slipped into her shoes. After she was properly dressed and ready she left her house and climbed into her car, started it and drove off towards town.

There was a park there that Ymir needed to go to. It had a bridge in the centre of it, over a big pond where people enjoyed afternoons out or romantic evening walks. In summer the sakura trees littered the pond water with its pretty pink petals, making the whole scene beautiful and kind of mushy. Ymir always hated to admit how much she loved the area in the summer.

But it was autumn now and it was dark and cold. It had rained earlier so the air felt and tasted heavy with the fresh scent of the earth and rainwater.

Ymir parked her car, climbed out and walked off towards that bridge. Something important was there, something Ymir had to get back and promise to never let go again.

The brunette came up to the bridge and stopped short of stepping onto the wooden floor.

Standing in the middle of the bridge, leaning against the railing and looking sadly out at the pond and bare sakura trees was Krista. The sight of her, though melancholy at the moment, made Ymir suck in a deep breath and wonder for the millionth time why she had fucked everything up like she had.

Tentatively, almost hesitant, Ymir walked forward with her hand sliding along the railing. She kept her free hand shoved in her jacket pocket to keep at least one hand from freezing, though she really hardly felt the cold. All of her attention was solely on the gorgeous girl before her and not even rain – if it suddenly rained – would garner her attention. Nothing could stop her from stopping beside that girl and trying to make things right.

Ymir’s heart beat anxiously as she stopped and stood a few steps away from Krista. She swallowed to rid herself of her uncomfortably dry throat and tried not to make a sound. Seeing Krista like this, peacefully though solemnly was surprisingly breath-taking and Ymir wanted to take the sight in for as long as she could. She wanted to burn that image into the forefront of her mind, in the back of her eyelids if possible, in case this all went wrong again and Krista would slip through her fingers like she probably already had.

“How long are you going to stand there staring?” Krista asked suddenly, coldly. Her voice held little emotion, making Ymir’s heart clench painfully. One of Krista’s most loved traits was her cheerfulness and her kind heart, but now there was none of that. Now she was giving Ymir the coldness she had received. Now she was closing Ymir out, with good reason. “Are you even going to say anything?” Krista asked tightly, eyes not leaving the dark waters in front of her. She gripped the railing tightly, knuckles turning white with the force, and took a deep breath to steady the sudden pounding of her heart caused by the rage in her chest.

“You looked beautiful.” Ymir said helplessly, openly. “I couldn’t have moved, spoken or looked away even if I had wanted to.” She dropped her hand from the railing and shoved it in her other pocket. “But I wouldn’t have wanted to.”

Krista sighed softly and closed her eyes. She didn’t want the familiar longing and need to make her ache, or make her simply run back into Ymir’s arms. It was true that she was greatly struggling without the brunette. Without that ever present pillar of strength behind her, she felt as small and helpless as she was. She hated the feeling, but she couldn’t do anything about it despite her not having caused it.

“How did you know I would be here? Did Sasha tell you?”

Ymir shook her head even though Krista wouldn’t see it. “I knew you would be here.” She answered evenly, lips pressed into a firm line after.

Krista finally turned to meet her eyes and quirked an eyebrow. Ymir nearly chuckled. That eyebrow move was Ymir’s, but now Krista was using it, and it looked both terrifying and adorable on her. Ymir held her tongue though, not nearly stupid enough to laugh now in the current mood.

“What do you want?” Krista asked harshly, forcing herself to sound cold and angry. It broke her inside to feel a need to talk to Ymir like that.

“You.” Ymir took a breath. “Krista, I– ”

“No, stop Ymir, just stop. I don’t want to hear another one of your sad stories.” Krista interrupted, clenching her hands at her sides.

“Krista– ”

“No. I’ve had enough of your attitude. I’ve had to put up with your sarcasm, cynicism and constant insults since highschool. Don’t you think I’ve earned some appreciation? Respect? I can’t believe you. Did you think you could just come here and tell me some story about how you can’t help your bad personality and that I should have known what I was getting into? It’s true, I knew what a task loving you would be, but I did anyway. I still do. I love you enough, Ymir, to tell you when to leave.”

Ymir opened her mouth to respond, but Krista continued on.

“I am tired of this constant game you play. I'm tired of this endless cycle we repeat every day. I want more, I need more. I thought you would be able to give that to me but when I needed it you didn’t. I know you can, but you won’t, and that breaks my heart. Ymir, you–”

“Krista, shut up!” Ymir exclaimed, unable to stand there and take the endless speech anymore. She had heard it all before, plenty of times with many different variations.

Ymir removed her hands from her pockets and walked up to Krista. When close enough she reached out. Krista’s heart jerked painfully as Ymir approached.

The brunette released a puff of air and then pulled the smaller girl into her arms. “Just, shut up.” She whispered softly, no trace of anger or malice in her words. She just sounded desperate, defeated, and almost teary. “Please just shut up and spend the rest of your life with me.”

Krista froze. “Ymir…”

“I admit that I was the biggest fucking retard, and I’m sorry. For once I am so sorry that I’ll get on my knees and beg you to forgive me.” Hearing the words caused Krista to shiver and finally reach up to return the hug and wrap her arms around Ymir’s waist. “I love you Krista, I fucking love you so much. Please just stop doing this. I’ll stop being a dickhead. I have done a shitload of thinking over the past couple of months without you.” Ymir pulled back to look into Krista’s eyes and found that they were glistening with tears. She smiled softly and wiped the salty liquid away with her thumb, gently caressing the blonde’s cheek after. “I don’t care anymore. Whatever you want to do, whatever you want us to be, I’ll be it with you, for you. I mean it Krista. I’m not just saying this to get you back. Marry me. We can go this second to some court and get it done. I don’t want to spend any more time away from you.” Ymir’s throat constricted with emotion. She was so unused to feeling this much and pouring it all out at the same time. “I need you in my life Krista.” She sounded on the verge of tears, which for Ymir, was a shocking feat.

Krista absolutely trembled with emotion. Her chest constricted with so much relief and love that she was ready to throw her jacket off because her body had gotten so hot. She smiled brightly, believing every single word from her stubborn, beautiful, idiot of a girlfriend.

“I was just so scared, you know? When you started asking me about us getting married and starting a family, I panicked. I kept thinking, ‘what if I’m not good enough, what if she cements herself into something she will regret later’? I… I pushed you away because I was scared you would finally realize how horrible I am and that loving me is a waste.” Ymir confessed, chest heaving. Her skin tingled from the intense emotions causing adrenalin to run through her veins.

“Ymir, you dummy.” Krista slumped against her lover and buried her face against her chest. “I realized a long time ago how horrible you can be, but I also saw how wonderful and kind you are as well. I know I’ve said some horrible things ever since this mess started, but you must know that I only half meant them.”

Ymir laughed, tears streaking down her face; tears of relief and tears of sorrow that she hadn’t been able to shed until then. “Only half, eh?”

Krista giggled. “Yeah.” She turned serious. “I said all of that to get you to realize what you finally have realized. I know that pressuring you like this is being a horrible girlfriend, but I needed you to see that what we have is real and it will never change. My love for you will never change, no matter how many times you call me short or comment harshly about my stupid martyr complex and too kind heart. I accept you as you are, and I just want you to know that I want you forever.” Krista fisted the front of Ymir’s shirt. “ _I need you forever._ ”

Ymir swallowed and tightened her arms around Krista’s small frame. She did always mock her lover for being short, but she loved how petite and tiny she was. She loved that she could completely mould herself to the blonde’s body, or easily sweep her up into her arms. She loved how she had to protect her. Ymir loved her so damn much that it hurt. 

Ymir sniffled lightly, hating that she had just been crying, and buried her face against Krista’s neck. She smelt so nice. Ymir missed her lover’s familiar scent. “I need you forever too.” She commented softly against Krista’s ear. “So I should probably do this right.” Ymir let her go and quickly got down onto one knee.

“Krista,” she pulled a small black box from her pocket and held it out in front of her. “Despite my head being up my ass for so long, will you make me the happiest and most incredibly lucky person in this world and become my wife?” She opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. “Will you marry me?”

Krista started crying again but this time out of pure joy. She nodded erratically until she dropped down to her knees as well and wrapped her arms around Ymir’s neck. “Yes, of course I will, Ymir you dummy.” She sniffed loudly and pulled back to let Ymir slip the ring on her finger.

“When did you get this?” The blonde asked while observing how perfectly the ring fit to her finger and how right it felt.

“The very first day you mentioned us getting married.”

Krista’s eyes widened and she grabbed Ymir’s face in her hands. “That was in highschool.” Ymir nodded as much as she could with Krista holding her face. “That long? You’ve had this ring, prepared to propose but just too scared to, since highschool?!” Ymir nodded again. “Oh god, I don’t know if I should kiss you or give you a head-butt.

Ymir winced. “Kiss me?” She pleaded weakly, really not wanting one of Krista’s painful head-butts and the headache that accompanied it.

Krista studied her lover’s freckled, tanned face for a moment, looking deeply into those brown eyes so open only to her. She smiled. “How can I not kiss you?” She said softly and leaned forward. Their lips touched softly and then more firmly. Ymir refrained from leading the kiss as she usually did and let Krista enjoy the moment of deciding their pace. Their lips moved together slowly, softly, making both of their hearts ache with a deep love and devotion.

The smaller of the two pulled back with a smile and stood. Ymir whined softly and stood as well. “That was it?” She asked. “I wanted a bit more lip action, maybe a bit of tongue war…”

Krista giggled and slid her hand into Ymir’s where she intertwined their fingers and gave her love’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I would have given you more action but it’s really cold and I know where our making out normally leads to. I would much rather prefer making love in our bed instead of on this bridge.”

“What’s wrong with the bridge? It’s where I finally got the balls to confess to you.”

“And where I kissed you right after, taking both of our first kisses.”

“Exactly!”

Krista looked up at Ymir with a smile “Not eager to get home to our bed then?”

Ymir dropped her joking and swallowed. “Hell no. My car is this way. We’ll fetch yours tomorrow morning.” Ymir tugged on Krista’s hand and pulled her towards where her car stood.

“No, we’ll be busy all morning.” Ymir raised an eyebrow and sent Krista a questioning gaze. “Ymir, we haven’t made love in 5 months.”

“I’ll take a week off from work then.”

Krista smiled mischievously and nodded in approval. “A week sounds like heaven.”

“Orgasmicly blissful heaven.” Ymir corrected, already feeling her heart race and her body heat at the knowledge of finally being able to touch Krista again.

“You’re good at taking me there.” Krista commented naughtily and smiled when Ymir stopped walking and pulled her against her chest.

“Continue like that and I just might take you here.” Ymir said hotly and leaned down. Krista didn’t have time to respond as Ymir’s skilled lips captured hers and a _very_ talented tongue glided into her mouth.

It was a wonder they made it home that night.


End file.
